


Declarations of Affection

by Thrushsong_kVaris



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cheesy Lines, Fluff, M/M, this is all sap no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrushsong_kVaris/pseuds/Thrushsong_kVaris
Summary: Shinichi needs to tell Kid something. He's spent far too long agonizing over what to say; even went to Ran for help. (She laughed at him, called him a dork, and finished by saying, 'justtalkto him, Shinichi'.) So here he is: alone on a roof with Kaitou Kid. He has a few minutes at most before the Taskforce catch up, he can't waste it, he just needs to spit it out already—
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 16
Kudos: 174





	Declarations of Affection

“You do realize you broke the rule?”

Kid blinked at the blue-eyed detective in confusion, “Meitantei, as far as I’m aware, no one is hurt tonight.”

“Yet,” Kudo mutters under his breath; Kid is instantly concerned, but before he can question his detective, Kudo deflects, “That actually wasn’t the rule I was talking about.”

Tilting his head in question as he mentally resolves to ask about who Kudo’s expecting to get hurt, he prompts his detective, “I’m not one for following rules, Meitantei, so you’ll need to clarify.”

Kudo closes his eyes and Kid blinks as his detective lets out a slow breath as if he’s bracing for something, and then Meitantei is staring straight into his eyes with the kind of focus Kid associates with his detective solving a case and says, “You’ve stolen something you can’t return.”

Behind his poker face he’s jolted into a panic because he has _no idea_ what his detective is talking about: is something wrong with the gem? Did the owner end up with it illegally? Did a fake KID steal something and ruin his reputation—

—and then Kudo continues, “You stole my heart.”

Kid is frozen. He can’t move, he’s fairly certain he’s stopped breathing, his poker face is probably completely shattered but he can’t look away from his— _ohholyshit his detective just confessed to him!_ His face abruptly bursts into flames as his brain promptly dissolves in a chaotic swirl of embarrassment, shock, and sheer elation.

It takes Kudo ducking his head to break Kid from his daze, “I, ah, just thought you should know, I—you probably don’t feel the same—”

He splutters a string of incoherent syllables and feels his face burn even hotter as he clamps his mouth shut and grabs his detective before Kudo can try to leave. Attempting to cudgel his brain into submission, he manages to blurt, “I won’t give it back,” and mentally smacks himself.

“Wh-what?” Kudo looks back up at him and the wide-eyed hopeful expression on his face nearly short-circuits Kid’s brain again.

_Say something, idiot!_

“I—your heart—I won’t give it back. It’s mine now.”

Thankfully, Kudo doesn’t seem to mind his fumbling for words and responds, “That’s okay I’d rather have yours instead.”

“You already do, Meitantei,” he admits, and his detective’s delighted smile is blinding.

 _I am so screwed,_ he thinks dazedly as he realizes he would do anything if it would make his detective’s face light up with happiness like this. He’s so mesmerized by the sight that he doesn’t notice Kudo moving closer until his detective’s eyes suddenly glint with mischief, belatedly realizing they’re only a few inches apart—

\--just in time for his detective to lean forward and kiss him. Kid’s eyes flutter shut and Meitantei’s lips are warm against his as he eagerly returns the kiss. One blissful moment later Kudo pulls away and Kid attempts to follow, opening his eyes to see that his detective looks incredibly smug.

“Meitantei,” he whines in protest as Kudo steps out of reach.

“You need to leave, idiot, unless you want your Taskforce to catch you.”

Grinning as the thought pops into his mind he croons, “No one’s allowed to catch me but you~”

Before Meitantei can respond, they’re interrupted by the door crashing open as the Taskforce bursts through onto the rooftop, so Kid darts to the roof’s edge and launches his glider with a parting cackle.

When he reaches his landing spot he pulls out his phone to check in with Jii-chan, blinks to see he has a text from an unknown sender, and hastily opens it upon recognizing Meitantei’s number.

‘See you tomorrow?’

Grinning at the message, he sends back a short ‘Of course!’ and gives himself a few moments to bask in his giddy excitement. He has a date to plan!

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea at midnight last night and it wouldn't shut up, so here it is. This is actually my first written kiss/confession scene, hopefully it's not too awkward...  
> (These two are so... I'm almost embarrassed to post this it's so stupidly sappy.)  
> Let me know what you think?


End file.
